


One Touch

by LuckyREBD



Series: OCD!Kaiba Series [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt request, tickling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The crickets are starting to drive Jounouchi crazy. 

Yes, Kaiba having that big fancy balcony is amazing when there is a storm going on outside, or an amazing sunny day with a breeze wafting in, but at night he just wants to smash the bloody thing.

But that would make it worse.

So he shifts, tossing and turning irritably in the stillness of the late summer evening, the room just warm enough to be uncomfortable, but fine for the perpetually chilled skin of the sleeping Kaiba.

For a single, irrational moment, he considers flinging open the doors fully and screaming out into the night at the blasted things, but after the pool incident he figures it would be best not to freak out Kaiba’s staff again. In his defense, they clearly hadn’t done a good job shingling the roof, and he can’t be held accountable for someone else’s shoddy workmanship!

As he wriggles into a more comfortable position again, his fingers brush along the bare ribs of the sleeping figure, and Jounouchi goes completely still.

Was it his imagination?

Repeating the motion, it elicits the same muffled snort into the pillow, and Jounouchi’s smile takes a devilish turn. Well, if he can’t sleep, neither of them should. Resting his hands gingerly along the sleeping man’s sides he waits until Kaiba’s breathing settles, then wiggles his fingertips down his ribs again on either side. Kaiba snorts into the pillow, and tries to squirm away, groggily cursing into the down-filled monstrosity.

Cackling gleefully, Jounouchi descends on his hapless victim, tickling mercilessly as Kaiba flails at him with sleep-addled limbs.

“Katsuya— What the HELL are you— Stop that!” 

“Make me, oh snore-tastic rich boy.” Jou teases, keeping Kaiba pinned down by sitting on his hips, legs neatly tucked over his sides to pin his arms. Finally, when Kaiba is laughing so hard that tears leak from the edges of his eyes, Jou leans back to observe his handiwork,

“Much better.”

And, with his lover sputtering and gawking, he rolls over and begins snoring softly.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Jounouchi noticed was that the heat was turned on in the bedroom. Knowing his bony lover’s predisposition towards freezing his butt off, he would normally not pay it much mind, but the room is blisteringly hot. Wiping the budding perspiration from his brow with the back of his hand, he casts a confused glance around the room, finding it curiously empty.

Weird.

He had been sure Kaiba had headed up here before him for once. Shaking off the vague sense of unease, he pads across the room and tries the balcony doors, surprised to find the keylock had been used instead of the slide. Frowning, he kicks at the frame a little, scowling at the poor thing as if it were it’s fault it was locked. 

Peeling off his shirt, he grimaces at the sticky heaviness in the air, reminding him of one too many nights during heat waves with no AC and no fan. Turning the dial down for the heat, he drifts into the bathroom, dropping clothing on the floor in a trail behind him,

“May as well take a shower while it cools off…”

Drying his hair off in the bathroom, relishing in the sensation of chilled tile beneath his bare feet, Jounouchi hums happily to himself. At least Kaiba hadn’t seemed in too bad a mood, even with Jounouchi’s mischief keeping him from getting much sleep the past night.

Dropping the towel into the fabric bin, he turns, staring at the copious reflections shining back at him in the bathroom, and balks.

His hair, normally a lovely shade of obnoxious blond, is currently a violent, unpleasant green. Sniffing the shampoo suspiciously, and detecting a far too pungent amount of chlorine, Jounouchi’s eyes narrow,

“Dammit, Seto, this means war.”

His only response is muffled chuckling.


End file.
